


Spreaded Wings

by ChibiWings



Category: Spreaded Wings
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiWings/pseuds/ChibiWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolution, creation and imagination. The three things that keep the planet turning. Though it isn't always a turn for the better. Organizations and military bases seek dominance over society through weapons that none have ever seen before, living weapons, monsters, demons. Take flight in a story that attempts to capture your senses and throw everything you thought about teenagers and horned beasts out the window. Humans with the power of flight, the DNA of birds and an impending doom over their heads mixed with the fiery pits of hell. This, is Spreaded Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first time writing a story and sharing it to you guys my co-worker is experienced in this area than I am but I do hope you enjoy. This story is written between two authors so it's a co-op I will be doing one Chapter and they will be doing one chapter so we take turns :)

"I don't like this."  
"It makes no sense..."  
"I don't care, do it anyway!"  
"...yes sir."

The boy is talked to through a speaker next to his ears. "Wake up," the voice is static and eerie, almost computer generated. This boy did not know how to do that. He could not see anything so he assumed this was the world around him. How does one, wake up? Can someone simply just, wake up? "Open your eyes, I know you can hear me boy..." What are eyes? How do they open? Are they closed by some stong force? A crack of light pierces through the darkness of his world along the horizon. The strong force didn't seem so strong after all. He blinks a few times, peering through the green tinted glass. Bubbles around him float up to the top of this, thing that he is in. The liquid he is in being slightly thicker than water he can move slightly but not by much, it doesn't help that these wires, thick and thin are covering his body and seem to lead out of the thingy that contains him. He can't hear much around him outside other than faint beeps and ticks. Another strange thing is over his mouth and nose, assuming he has those. How does he even know what a mouth and nose is? He has many questions in his mind, still very confused about all of this. "Good... It is rather interesting to see how far developed he has become. I am actually very pleased with you, Z.ro... for once..." Z.ro? The boy looks around, his vision being a little clearer for now. There is a man and a computer screne looking at him from across the room, the thingy he is in being propped against the wall. "Thank you sir, I try my best," a new voice speaks, it must be the man standing there with the screen.

"...E-excuse me...?"

Did he really just speak? He wanted to say that in his mind but he heard his own voice through the speakers in his ears and the man stands quickly. Probably just as shocked as he is. The man looks from the computer screen to the boy and back again before slowly aproaching him, "um... yes?"

"...What's going on?"

The man leans over a little and wipes the glass so it clears away the slight mist forming on it so he can get a good look of the boy and vise versa. "You just woke up... we've been waiting for you for a while now, a long while. Tell me... how are you?" The man asks. The boy blinks in an attempt to stop his eyes from hurting and it seems to work so he does it again before replying, "I... I don't know..." The man chuckles before looking over at the machines next to the boy's containment unit. Containment unit? Where are these words coming from? The man formally refered to as Z.ro looks back at the boy, "by the looks of things you are just fine." He smiles and returns to the screen which promptly states, "Impressive, Z.ro... this is going much better than I could have ever hoped for."  
"Thank you sir," Z.ro, now feeling very happy with himself from his master's approval almost starts rocking on his heels a little. He looks back over at the boy, "get some rest... you're going to need it." The boy looks up at him before blinking again but holding his eyes closed a little longer. It indeed helped his eyes. He closed them again and decided to not open them again for a while, until the stinging cooled off from his eyes, returning to his dark world in which he started.  
Z.ro waits a minute or so before looking back to his boss, "The weapon should be ready within your requested time sir."

"Excellent."


	2. Chapter 1

The bell for class rings over the students chatter and gossip in the small room, they talked about what they had done or anywise seen for the past two days as the teacher writes the introduction of the lesson on the board. A student sits in the top right corner of the room, looking out at the world in a daze, watching it pass by quietly as he spotted one or two students hurry to class the rain drops darkening the concrete in which they landed on. He then zones from the outside world to the window watching the droplets slowly slide down the glass pane. Until his attention was stolen.

“Sean?” 

He raised his hand to show he was present in the class room; the teacher was marking off names already? Wow ok.

“Alright, so today we will start wi-“just when the teacher gains the attention of the students she then gets interrupted by a knock at the door. She walks over to the principle and the students are sure to remain quiet, because to them the principle meant it was time to shut up. Sean didn’t exactly get this, they talk big time to teachers yet they sit with their tail between their legs when the principle comes, he was like the living figure of all things shut up. 

Behind him seemed to be a newbie, Sean hadn’t seen the guy around here before. The teacher and the principle talk quietly to one another as the student remains where he is behind the principle. A few seconds later the teacher nods and introduces the newbie to the class. 

“Everyone this is Will, his new here so go easy on him” she says and gestures for him to find a seat. 

Of cause people give a respectable hello but in actual fact they were already putting their bags on the chairs next to them. Sean scans the boy up and down with brown hues. He seemed to have that stay away from me sort of aura around not the usual body language of I’m new here I’m scared, could you tell me where the toilet is? The desk next to him only happened to be the remaining seat left which is soon taken by the newbie, Will.

The teacher soon goes back to her introduction and both Sean and Will have their books out. When they start working it’s obvious Will isn’t writing things down but actually drawing something. Half way through the lesson Sean glances over to his book to see what he was doing. It seemed to be a sketch of a sad looking… Hawk? Sean admires the drawing but soon darts his eyes back to his own paper before Will realizes only for the teacher to come up to him and whisper to him but loud enough for only the two of the students to understand what she was saying.

“So Sean, as I mentioned earlier this boy is new here. So if you could give him a bit of a tour during lunch that would be cool” she says and Sean nods.

“K” 

“Will, is that alright?” she asks and Will does the same and nods. 

She then continues with the lesson and Sean and Will continue to work quietly or… Seem to be working quietly that is. 

When the end of the lesson comes to a stop and the bell rings for the students to be dismissed, Sean then looks over at Will who was already out of his seat ready to go.

“So you know where your next class is?” he asks then gets his books together and out of his seat. 

Will shrugs staying mute and Sean looks at him not sure if that was a yes or a no, “so…. What class do you have next?” he asks maybe he would be in the same art class he has next, Will hands him his timetable still staying quiet as Sean looks through it, “so you have media, cool” he says as he hands him back the small diary, “so you’re in D block you know where that is right?” Sean asks, “it’s the last building… That a way “he says pointing to D block, “usually the media room is on the ground floor and on the left turn” he says smiling at Will, Will is emotionless and nods walking to his next class.

Sean watches him, such a quiet guy, Well he knew Will was new here so maybe that’s just how people behave on their first day, maybe he should introduce this newbie to the group. He debates the idea as he starts his next class. 

That lunch hour Sean arrives at a little place with a large tree and a wooden seat surrounded by grass and a concrete path that leads up to the main area of the school. He sits there quietly it seemed he got out a tad bit early when he sees students just starting to get out of class, in a few minutes their swarming the place and that’s when he hears the familiar loud chatting of Ellen and her loud views on certain types of games. She sits with Sean and continues her argument with Maddy whose flowing blond locks run down in curls to her shoulders. Soon the whole group is among him and the loud conversations begin. Sean remains quiet thinking about Will and if he would really like to start hanging with his group, considering it was loud, got kicked out of places and was crazy in general he figures it be a long shot but he’d still offer it up at least.


End file.
